tolong bungkuskan aku petrikor
by Filatipphia
Summary: Tolong bungkuskan aku petrikor. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh amat sangat rindu. au. surrealism. [proyek petrikor, bagian satu]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. Surealisme. Hinata POV.**

* * *

 _tolong bungkuskan aku petrikor_

 _first part of petrichor project_

 _[proyek petrikor, bagian satu]_

* * *

 **Untuk Uzumaki Naruto.**

Wahai, kekasihku tercinta. Terhitung setahun sudah kita berpisah. Aku rindu, sungguh. Kapan kita dapat bertemu? Karena rasa kangen ini sangat menggebu-gebu.

Sebelumnya, akan kuceritakan tentang hari-hariku di sini yang tanpa dirimu. Tenang saja, ya. Kota masih ramai seperti biasanya, kok. Jangan khawatir. Sebab eksistensimu hanya satu. Tak akan memengaruhi seluk beluk aktifitas warga, maupun aku. Namun, tahukah kau, kekasihku, wahai Narutoku, milikku, kota memang masih ramai. Tetapi di ujung hatiku, sepi yang kurasa.

Hari ini, cintaku, panas senantiasa menemani langit sana. Terik mentari yang menyengat, serta sinarnya yang terang pekat, masih setia membentang di kanvas angkasa sana. Hujan tidak turun lagi hari ini, padahal seluruh warga kota telah lama menanti.

Siang hari selalu berlangsung lebih lama. Dua puluh dua jam, sayang, malam terjadi hanya dua jam sisanya.

Setiap hari hanya ada siang. Panas. Tak pernah hujan. Malam cuma sebentar. Sudah lama pula aku tak melihat gemintang berkilap-kilap di kejauhan.

Tapi meski begitu, kubilang jangan khawatir. Aku, masih bersemangat. Bekerja berjualan sayur di pasar. Kutanam sendiri benihnya, kurawat pohonnya, lalu aku yang memetik pula. Walau tak seberapa, tapi senang rasanya melihat orang-orang masih banyak yang suka dengan sayur.

Meski jarang hujan, jarang ada air. Keajaiban Tuhan memang nyata adanya. Lihatlah saja, sayur-mayur itu masih dapat tumbuh dengan baiknya. Hingga orang-orang pun heran, kenapa bisa sayuranku ini tetap mampu dipanen? Sebab hanya lah aku seorang penjual sayuran di pasar kota ini.

Mereka tak tahu saja, Naruto. Sayur bisa tumbuh tanpa air. Asalkan kita bisa merawatnya penuh perhatian. Hal sesederhana itu saja, mereka masih bertanya-tanya. Tapi ya sudah, kubiarkan saja. Enggan memenuhi rasa penasaran para manusia.

Naruto, kapan kau pulang? Sekali lagi, kuselipkan kata-kata rindu sialan ini di dalam selembar surat. Sebab aku tak mampu untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. Maaf ya, apabila kau merasa bosan membacanya. Aku berjanji jika kau pulang, akan kuucapkan ini secara lantang. Bersama pelukan hangat, akan kudekap dirimu erat-erat.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal hujan, setahun kau pergi, rasa-rasanya setahun pula air tidak turun dari langit. Bumi telah lama tak bertemu percikan itu. Wahai kasih, aku rindu hujan dan juga dirimu. Tuh kan, kata rindu kembali hadir. Kubilang juga apa, jangan pernah bosan.

Ingatkah dikau di kala kita masih bersama-sama? Iya, itu setahun yang lalu. Kita bersimpuh bersisian, di depan teras rumah, melihat gemericik air berjatuhan dari langit.

Tanganku bermain-main, menyentuh tetes-tetes yang jatuh dari atas genting. Lalu kucipratkan ke mukamu. Ingat tidak? Kamu marah, meski sebentar. Sebelum ikut asyik bermain dan kita saling ciprat-menciprati air itu.

Kala itu, kuhirup aroma unik dari pertemuan antara tanah kering yang didera hujan. Aku suka baunya. Manis dan wangi. Hingga sekarang, aku masih ingat. Masih suka bahkan.

Katamu, itu namanya petrikor. Aroma alami yang dihasilkan saat hujan jatuh di tanah kering. Aku menyimak, lalu menyimpannya rapi di dalam otak.

Sedikit berpikir, sebenarnya. Dari mana kamu bisa tahu akan kata-kata bernama petrikor? Namun, aku memutuskan untuk abai saja.

Petrikor, toh. Batinku kala itu. Kuukir baik-baik namanya dalam pemikiranku. Kamu hanya tersenyum. Lalu usapan lembut hinggap di atas suraiku, berasal dari tangan besarmu yang hangat.

"Aku ingin mengabadikan petrikor ini," ujarku, "Agar aku bisa dengan bebas menghirupnya kapan pun aku mau." Mendengarnya, kamu tertawa, lebar dan bahagia.

"Iya, nanti. Kapan-kapan," jawabmu. Makin mengacak-acak rambutku yang tadinya beraturan, "Akan kubantu kau menyimpan segala tentang petrikor ini."

Lalu kemudian, kilatan petir terlihat. Aku sedikit takut, tapi hilang saat ingat ada kamu di sisiku. Tak lama, gemuruh guntur ikut terdengar. Hujan makin menderas, langit makin menggelap. Angin tak mau kalah, rupanya. Ikut berembus kencang menemani tetesan-tetesan air itu turun ke bumi.

Harusnya aku merasa dingin. Namun tidak sama sekali. Sebab kita saling bergenggaman tangan. Tetap dalam posisi menikmati hujan hingga langit berhenti menangis. Lalu kulihat warna-warni muncul di atas sana, pelangi. Kanvas yang terbentang di angkasa tidaklah gelap lagi, teranglah sudah.

Namun sayang, bau petrikor telah hilang. Padahal aku belum sempat mengabadikannya. Rasa sedih dan kecewa terbersit sedikit dalam benak. Kamu sadar dan mengeratkan tautan kita. Berusaha menghiburku bukan lewat kata-kata.

Ingat tidak? Hey kamu yang kini jauh?

Tolong dong, Naruto. Tolong bungkuskan aku petrikor. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh amat sangat rindu. Pada petrikor. Pada hujan. Pada dirimu.

Tunggu-tunggu, sebenarnya aku curiga. Naruto, jangan-jangan kau yang membawa petrikor itu bersamamu, ya? Haha. Bersama rintik hujan juga perasaan rindu ini, semuanya, kau bawa pergi. Hanya saja, saking banyaknya stok rindu milikku, Naruto, maka kerinduan ini tak pernah benar-benar hilang. Namun tenang saja. Kalau pun benar, itu tak apa, kok. Asal kau kirimkan aku bungkusannya. Oke?

Cepatlah pulang, ya sayang. Jika tidak, maka tolong kirimkan aku bungkus petrikor itu saja. Cukup kok. Sebab itu mencakup segala kerinduanku akan kamu. Hanya sebungkus petrikor, dan kujamin rasa rinduku padamu bisa tertebus, untuk sementara. Sebab mau bagaimana, pertemuan adalah obat rindu yang paling mujarab adanya.

Kutuliskan semua rasa rindu dan sayang ini, pada sepucuk surat ini. Kukirimkan lewat kantor pos. Besok saja tapi. Soalnya sekarang sudah malam.

Besok, sembari membawa bakul sayur ke pasar di kedua tangan, akan kuapit amplop ini di sebelah ketiakku. Tenang saja, aku wangi kok. Sebab itu masih pagi, aku baru selesai mandi. Lalu, nanti aku akan mampir ke kantor pos, menyerahkan amplop surat untuk mereka sampaikan pada engkau.

Entah akan tiba padamu kapan. Tapi kuharap bisa berada di tanganmu, secepatnya. Untuk kau baca. Untuk kau balas.

Meski aku tahu pak kurir harus _egal-egol_ mengayuh pedal sepeda dan itu akan memakan waktu lama. Tak apa, deh, begitu juga. Asalkan sampai. Maksudku, lama pun, tak apa-apa. Tiada masalah.

Ya, Naruto? Sekali lagi, tolong cepat pulang. Jika tak bisa, tolong balas saja surat dan kerinduanku ini. Ditambah kirimkan aku hadiah berupa bungkus petrikor. Agar bisa menjadi herbal bagiku mengatasi rasa kangen padamu.

Maka segini saja yang bisa kutulis, Naruto. Aku kan sudah bilang, ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk. Besok pagi harus bangun untuk berjualan di pasar. Kamu juga, ya. Jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Jangan pernah telat makan.

Aku tak mau kamu sakit hingga tak bisa membaca surat dariku. Aku tak mau kamu sakit hingga tak bisa membalas surat padaku. Aku tak mau kamu sakit hingga tak bisa membungkuskan petrikor untukku. Baiklah, kusudahi sampai di sini. Semoga bait-bait tulisan yang kuukir di kertas ini, mampu kau baca dan cermati.

Bahwa aku, di muka bumi bagian seberang, amat merindukanmu.

 **Salam hangat penuh cinta,**

 **Dari kekasihmu, Hyuuga Hinata.**

* * *

A/N: aduh gimana ya niatnya bikin surealisme malah jadi gini:( wkwk maaf. oh iya, aku membagi ini jadi tiga bagian, jangan lupa baca dua sisanya ya! hehe. selesai ditulis 29 jan 19.


End file.
